Our Great Adventure
by Gamer Guy aka. Batman
Summary: The story of how Bolt and Mittens fell in love and everything that happened afterward. Rated M for possible future chapters including the pitter patter of tiny cat/dog pupens ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) This is my first Bolt Fic and I must stress I am a die hard Bolt/Mittens fan I don't care if they are different species as you can see in my other fics and I appologize if you don't agree with me but fics with OC's such as 'Sadie' and 'Rex' I will just not read I'm sorry but that's how I am but I might will give it a try in the future **

Bolt and Mittens had been captured by animal control when Bolt has tried to 'Super Bark' Mittens out of the tree

"Why didn't it work? Why is everything so different now? I get hurt, I get hungry, I can't do anything I used to. Whats happening to me?" Bolt thought as he layed down in the containment unit on the animal control truck

"No…no it has to work… it has to" Bolt told himself

"Oh give it a rest '_superdog'_ you don't have any powers, you never did and you never will" said Mittens in the unit next to his

"No you'll see I do have powers I can get us out of here!" Bolt yelled not giving into the truth

*sigh*"Whatever Bolt, just leave me alone" said Mittens curling up into the corner

Bolt looked at the wall that seperated there units then shook his head and returned to trying to bust open the hatch unkown to him Rhino was on the otherside of the unit holding the lock mechanism open, Bolt threw himself at the door again only this time it opened and he fell out of the speeding vehicle

***With Mittens***

A loud thud was herd before a yelp and Mittens got up from her corner to investigate

"Bolt…Bolt, you there?" *sigh* "What do ya know he actually got out… he's gone… he left me" Mittens said to herself before crawling back into her corner

***With Bolt POV***

'OW! OW! OW!' I thought as I bounced off the ground, I dizzily sat-up and looked around untill it dawned to me 'I DID IT I GOT OUT!'

"That was BE-AWESOME!" Rhino shouted

"Rhino? What are you doing here?" I asked

"Oh nothing, just taking a lovely stroll and decided to POP THE HATCH TO THAT CONTAINMENT UNIT! YEAH!" he squealed

"Pop the hatch? You mean _you_ opened the box?"

_"Yes I did! There's no box that I know that could keep in Bolt and Rhino!" _celebrated Rhino

"Huh, Mittens was right. I don't have any powers. I'm not a super dog. It was all a lie." I kept telling myself

"What do you mean you don't have powers? Your BOLT! You can do anything!"

"No I can't! It was all fake Rhino! I don't have any powers just like Mittens said! I yelled but then I realized Mittens was still on the truck

"Mittens! We have to go save her!"

"The _cat_! Why do we have to save her? Wait did she poisen you? Does she have some sort of evil plan to des-" I cut him off

"Rhino! Listen! Mittens isn't evil and I don't have any powers! It's my fault she's in their now so I have to get her out understand?"

"Y-yeah Bolt, I understand, lets go get the ca- I mean Mittens"

I smiled a little "Thank you Rhino, now lets go!"

"Right behind ya Bolt!"

***30 Minutes Later***

It was a _long_ run but Rhino and I finally managed to find the animal shelter where they were holding Mittens we ran up to the building to the front entrance and stepped on this black matt and the glass doors slid open but there was a human on watch and if I went in they would see me but Rhino was small enough to sneack by the guard so he would have to go in a creat a distraction while I waited outside after about five minutes I herd alot of barking and the human went into the back to investigate I guessed that was my que, I stepped on the black matt again and the doors opened a dashed inside into the back avoiding the room the barking was coming from untill I found a door with a picture of a cat on it

"That's it! That's where Mittens is!" I said to myself rushing towards the door and pushing it open with my front paws

***Mittens's POV***

I was in my new cage sitting in the corner on the verge of tears, I was alone... again, only this time I can't go anywhere. This stunk I was a simple ally cat without a care in the world then that stupid dog came around and now look where I am, and if that wasn't bad enough the dogs all-of-a-sudden started going crazy barking, and howling a storm

"Mittens!"

Great now I'm hearing things

"Mittens come on!"

"Bolt?"

"Yeah come on we gotta go!"

"Bolt what are you doing here? I told you! You don't have powers!"

"I know! I came to get you outta here powers or no powers I can't just leave and forget I ever met you!"

"Bolt..." I whispered

Then Bolt opened the latch to the cage and opened the gate

"There! Come on let's go"

No matter how much I tried I couldn't help but smile somebody finally cared enough to come back for me but 'Thank you's' would have to come later now we had to get out of this shelter. Bolt and I were running down hallways as fast as we could the barking had stopped and this short lady was walking down the hall, when we ran by she yelled something to a huge guy and he blocked the door but then Rhino shoots over our heads and slams into the guards face allowing us to slip under him and run down the street the next thing I know there's a huge explosion and a column of fire shooting up in the air and Rhino yelling "It's the SUPER BARK" that little rodent wouldn't give up on his dreams would he?

So we were back on the road headed for Hollywood, Bolt had finally realized he wasn't a super dog but now he needed to learn how to be a _regular _dog and guess who had to teach him that. Whenever we stopped for a breather I would teach him something new like how to play fetch, dig a hole, read body language, and all those dog things. I was actually suprised when he got me a ball of yarn turns out he knows how to return the favor when it comes to... I'm not sure what to call it, friends would seem like it but to me it's so much more, I've gotten so attached to him it's hard to imagine what I would do without him. Then one day instead of sunshine there was rain so we had to take shelter inside a concrete tube on a semi headed to California, Rhino and I were resting but it seemed that Bolt enjoyed the feeling of rain on his muzzle cause he was sitting on the edge of the tube smileing and letting the rain fall on him, the 'mark of power' on Bolt's side had finally faded and looking at him from where I was something in my head just clicked.

I loved him

I loved this crazy canine that completly changed my life, he cared for me enough to rescue me and I guess thats all I really wanted, somebody to care about me. I looked at him for a little longer before I just smiled and closed mt eyes to get some rest. I loved a dog and if I could I wouldn't change a thing

***Bolt's POV***

We entered this city call 'Las Vegas' and decided to check the place out, It had everything, food, entertainment, shelter everything. One night we decided to watch the fountain show it was so bueatiful watching the water dance in the sky but Mittens was sitting pretty close do me, I didn't mind I actually kind of enjoyed haveing her so close. I cloud feel the heat radiating off her body and the feeling of her fur on mine just felt comforting, it was warm and soft, I liked it, I liked it ALOT, but the best part was that the end of our tails were slightly curled around eachothers. I might have been looking at the water but my mind was on Mittens and all I could do was smile and out of the corner of my eye I could swear Mittens was smileing too.

**(A/N) Happy moments now but problems in the next chapter with Bolt and Mittens's fight, I know it's short but I want to see what people think of my First Bolt fic before I continue**

** REVIEW PLEASE**


	2. The Fight

**(A/N) Thanks you all for reviewing I really appreciate it, oh and krp101 I am a fan of your fics keep 'em up! Ok so here ya go!**

**(Bolt's POV/Dreamscape)**

I was running as fast as I could ontop of some buildings roof it was raining so hard I could barley see 2 feet infront of me but I kept running I had to get to her

"BOLT! HELP!"

"I'M COMMING!" I yelled

I had to hurry or Dr. Calico might hurt her, I would never forgive myself if she got hurt because she was close to me

"BOLT!" she cried again, it was getting louder I had to be getting close

I jumped onto the next roof then ran onto a helipad where he was trying to escape, as I skidded to a stop my vison was locked onto him with a sinister glare, my teeth were bared and I felt this deep rumble in my chest, I was growling but it didn't sound like my usuall growl it sounded more... deadly. I regained focus when I herd the ball of fur in Calico's hand whimper in fear

"So, dog. You've come to save your _precious_ cat have you"

"I swear if you hurt her I will tear you to shreads!" Why am I so mad?

"Oh really? You mean like THIS!"

Everything seemed to go in slow motion when Calico pulled out a K-bar knife from his back pocket and thrusted it into Mittens's stomach, I couldn't move, I couldn't breat, all I could do was watch

"AHHHHHHhhhhh" Mittens cried

"NO!"

Calico then threw Mittens to the side like a ragdoll with an evil grin

"Awww, whats wrong? Did you not want me to play with the whittle kitty?" mocked Calico

"You... YOU BASTARD!" I screamed, my vision turned red, and adrenaline started to take over my body

I used my super speed to rush at Calico and latched my jaws onto his leg and threw him into a steel vent and lunged at his throat, I was clawing at his stomach and nawing at his neck with blood coloring my snow white fur scarlet but I wasn't satisfied I wanted him to suffer. I ceased my nawing and stood back, he was gurgaling his own blood ans would die soon, but it still wasn't good enough, and when I saw his eye glowing in the dark night I smirked and slowly padded up to his face, his eyes followed me filled with fear and when I got close enough... I bit out his cat eye and his body went limp

I sat there staring at his body panting, but a quiet moan brought me out of my trance

"Mittens!" I rushed over to her side, there was a large pool of blood being washed away by the rain

"Mittens..." I whispered "Mittens... wake up...please wake up"

"Hey wags..." she whispered

"Mittens! Mittens, stay with me! I'm gunna get you outta here!"

Wags... I'm done... I'm not gunna make it"

"NO MITTENS! Don't you dare give up on me!... I need you."

"I'm... sorry... Wags..." then Mittens body went limp

"No... no no, oh god no... Mittens... I'm sorry...I'm sorry Mittens" I layed over her body sheilding her from the rain and I cried a gyser of tears

"Bolt... Bolt, wake up" whispered a voice

I immediatley stood up "Mittens?"

"Wake up Bolt"

"Wha-"

**(Version One)**

I awoke to the sound of Mittens' voice I was still alittle confused from the dream, first off why I had it and second on what it meant. Why did I get SO mad when he hurt Mittens, I decided to think about it later right, now Mittens was leading me to a surprise, she seamed pretty excited.

"Ok, bolt this way, No peaking!"

_It's funny when Mittens gets excited about things she always acts so goofy I couldn't help but smile at how cute she was whe-... Did I just call Mittens cute? WHAT is WRONG with ME! WHY am I acting like this whenever it involves Mittens! What is this strange feeling! It's better than when I'm with Penny and I LOVE her... huh, that it... I love Mittens... I love a cat_

"Alright open them!"

I opened my eyes and saw some boxes under some rusty steel, one was large and had a pillow in it the other was small with nothing in it, there was a pin-wheel inbetween both of them for decoration. _Does Mittens want to live here... with me? She DOES! She wants me to stay here with her! But what about Penny? I can't just leave her... but I can't leave Mittens either... wait... maybe I don't have to, maybe Mittens will come live with me and Penny, it's perfect!_

"Bask in the glow baby"

"Mittens..."

"Just let me give you the grand tour"

"Mittens I-"

"This one, this one's mine. And this one is ALLL yours"

"Mittens listen I-"

"And check it I found this pillow and I stuffed it with styrophom, which I thought was both ironic and creative ya know what I mean?"

"Yeah that's great Mittens but I-"

"Oh and look..." *kicks the stick* "...complete privacy, and SOUND PROOF! ok I lied it's not sound proof"

"MITTENS! I can't stay here!"

"What?"

"Where one waffle away from Penny"

"You're... still going back to her...?"

"I have to Mittens... she's my person" _Come with me Mittens_

"She's _a _person Bolt."

"She loves me!" _And I love you_

Mittens grabs my ear and drags me somewhere "Ah, ah, ear, ear!" Mittens jumps onto a rusty truck

"Look at me Bolt, I'M REAL"

"Ya, I can see that"

"Now looks at this..." Mittens points to a 'Bolt' billboard "...does this look real to you, or this, how about that, or that she's an actress Bolt, she's just pretending"

"Not Penny!"

"Their is no Penny, ok, that what they do, they act like they love you, they act like they'll be there forever, then they'll pack up there thing and leave and take there _love_ with them, and leaved there declawed cat to fend for HERSELF!"

_Mittens..._

"They leave her... wondering...what she did wrong?"

"Ah, I'm sorry Mittens but... Penny's diffrent..."

"... Then go..."

"Mittens I l-"

"GET outta her Bolt! I never have tookin pitty on you."

"Mittens I-..." _Is that all she felt... pitty_ "I'm sorry... You take care Mittens"

_I should of know... Mittens doesn't love me... and why should she, I dragged her across the country! But... then why did she want me to stay with her... Why?_

***Mittens POV***

_I should have known Bolt wouldn't have stayed with me. I should have never have shown him that stupid box! He's doesn't love me! All he loves is his precious Penny! Well if he wants her so much he can have her! He's made his choice!_ Tears were forming a waterfall as I walked back to the ally but I didn't feel them, I didn't feel anything after Bolt left, nothing but a void, an empty feeling like I was hollow, I thought it was my stomach so I gathered some food but I just couldn't eat

"Ohhh, that meat lovers pizza isn't loving me back at all" said Rhino

"Hey Rhino"

"Hey cat... so... where's Bolt?"

_Honestly... I have no idea..._


	3. Finally

**(A/N) Well WHY HASN'T ANYONE REVIEWED! I GAVE YOU A SECOND CHAPTER! What else do you want!**

***Bolt POV***

_What did I just do? Did I give up somthing that could've been the best thing of my life? Was it really the right thing to do? _I climed into the back of a refueling truck and onto a recliner, I didn't know where it was going and right now I didn't care I just wanted to leave and never come back, to disappear. As the truck started to drive to who-knows-where I fell asleep.

when I woke up as luck would have it the truck took me straight to Hollywood and since I was here I had might-as-well go back to my person but I would never forget what had happened to me or who I met on my journey. Especially Mittens, ever since I left her I've felt so empty, like a part of me was missing, and I know exactley why. I fell in love with her, I wanted her by my side for the rest of my life... But you don't always get what you want.

I made my way into the studio without being seen, I followed my own scent untill I found the trailer Penny and I stayed in and all the training Mittens gave me to be a regular dog came back... but so did the memoeries. Every single memoery of Mittens teaching me something new came back, and picturing her with a smile, made me smile as I played with the toys.

"Bolt!"

_That voice... Penny!_ I ran out of the trailer and saw her, Penny was standing at the other end of a dark hallway

"Bolt! You came back!"

I was so happy I ran towards her... but again life just smacks me in the face because instead of Penny embracing me, she hugged another dog that looked exactley like me.

_Mittens was right... she doesn't really love me... she was just acting... I gave up the love of my life... for a lie_

I backed out of the building and walked out of the studio.

***At the same time with Mittens POV***

"Bolt left?" asked Rhino

"Yeah... he said... *sigh* he said he needed to face the Green-Eyed-Man alone."

Rhino turned around and started to roll away

"Where are you going?" I asked

"To Bolt!"

"But... he doesn't need us anymore" _He doesn't need me_

"Oh please I've seen it a thousand time, when times seem like there at there darkest the hero must face the challanges, alone. But friends go, wheither they ask or not you go-"

I stopped listening after that line to think if I made the right choice letting Bolt leave and not going with him _Of course I didn't! I love him and if he wants to keep looking for his person than I should support him! I'm such an idiot! _

"Hey Rhino! Wait up!"

I caught up to the little ball of fur just as he was climbing into the truck Bolt and I first got onto in New York _How ironic, I finish right where I started off_ We made it to Hollywood and followed the water-tower to the studio where Bolt shot his show

"Bolt!"

I was on a catwalk **(No pun intended)** when I herd Bolt's name and looked down to see a red-headed girl with 'Bolt' but I could see the real Bolt in the hallway a few feet away and by the look on his face you could tell he was just crushed under 10 tons of emotion but all I could do was watch because if I moved now one of the humans might see me, Bolt started to walk away and I wanted so badly just to call out his name so that he knew I was here, but he was gone...

"Cut! Alright people lets move to the set for the real thing!" yelled one of the people

Everybody started to leave except the little red-headed girl, then a chubby red-headed women walked over to the little one and the small one burst into tears and cried into the large womans shoulder

"I miss him so much!" cried the small girl

"Shh, Shh, it's alright" soothed tha larger women

I knew that they were talking about Bolt, but he didn't stick around to see how lost she was without so I knew I had to bring him back to her. The cost was clear so I high-tailed it out of the studio so that I could catch Bolt

***Bolt's POV***

I just made it out of the studio walking down the sidewalk with my head hung low. I had lost the two people that I cared for in one da and now I had nowhere else to go.

"Hey! Hero!"

_...Mittens?_

"Mittens... what are you doing here?

"Eh, long story short, I was draged across the country by a pshycotic dog. The real question is, what are you doing out here?"

...*sigh* You were right Mittens... it wasn't real-"

"No Bolt, it was real, I was in there I saw her when you left, she was broken-hearted..."

I started to hear sirens so I tried tuning Mittens out to hear better

"... Listen Bolt I L-"

"Shh!"

"Bolt I really need to tell you I-"

"No, no, Mittens, seriously be quiet...!"

"... What is it...?"

When I relized what the sirens were for I nearly had a heart attack

"... Penny!"

I was panicking I neede to help my person NOW! I rushed back into the studio with Mittens and Rhino tailing behind me but I didn't care right now, only one thing was on my mind. **HELP PENNY! **Smoke was coloring the sky grey and I could feel the heat rise the closer we got to the studio, There was an open door my only way to find Penny was through there but a steel beam started to collaps at the entrance but right before it could seal me off Rhino used his ball to hold it open long enough for me to slide in

***Mittens POV***

I had just pulled Rhino out of his ball in-time to save him but a flash of white slid under the beam at the last secound. Relizing who it was **I **began to panick

"BOLT!" I yelled

I began to search for a way in or if possible a way out for Bolt, I was frantically calling his name in hopes he would hear me but it was no use. There was no way in or out... Bolt was going to die in that building... and I didn't even get to tell him how I felt for him... I collapsed into a heap of tear covering my eyes with my paws, the one I loved was going to die... and there was NOTHING I could do to stop it...

_*BARK* *BArk* *bark*_

_Was that..._

_*BARK* *BArk *bark*_

_It is! It's Bolt!_

"Over here! Come on lets go!" people yelled as they ran to an air-vent with saws and other tools

The barking had stopped and all that could be herd was the sound of saws and the crackle of fire and I sat over in the shadows praying that Bolt was ok

"They're here! We found them! We found them!"

That was music to my ears, I ran as fast as I could in-time to see them pull out the young red-headed girl and a white ball of fur, my eyes never left him as I followed the gurnnie he was put on and hid underneath continuing my prayer that Bolt was well, The doors slamed shut and I lept ontop of the gurnnie to check on Bolt, I didn't care if anyone saw me as long as Bolt was alright, I stepped over to Bolt's side and nuzzled him a little

"Bolt... Bolt, wake up"

"AHH! SHOO! SHOO!"

As soon as I spoke the large lady tried to shoo me away

"...Mittens...?" asked Bolt weakly but as soon as he saw the large lady swatting at me his instincts took effect and he launched himself infront of me, giving a small growl to the lady to let her know to stop and it seemed to work cause she just nodded and sat back down

Bolt turned to me and asked "Mittens, are you alright?" and I just couldn't hold it anymore so I just tackled him to the gurnnie mt face burried in his furry chest with some tears coming to my eyes, Bolt then wrapped his paw around my back giving quiet "shhh's" to calm me down while stroking my back

"Don't ever leave me again" I managed to whimper out

Bolt used his other paw to lift my head so that I was looking at him

"Never" he promised and all I did was burry my face in his chest and sob again

"I love you" I had finally said what I have been dieng to say since Las Vegas, and by the sound of Bolt's heart increasing in pace and tail wagging 100 MPH, I knew he felt the same way, Bolt licked the top of my head and whispered "I love you too" in my ear before we both surcame to sleep in each-others embrace

**(a/n) Finally got this done! Bolt and Mittens are noe together but will soon be put to the test when a female white sheppard comes along, will Bolt stay loyal, or does this female pooch ruin what had taken so long to create?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Meet Cindy

**(A/N) Hello abd welome! If you are reading this that means that you are honastly a fan of this fic and I thank you for reading! Now lets get to what you came for!**

***Bolt's POV* **

My life couldn't be better, I have a bueatiful mate, a loving owner, and wide range to hold them all together. We finally got out of showbiz and I can live my life as a normal dog... well as normal as a dog with a cat for a mate can get, but still I wouldn't change anything that happened to me. Living around other dogs in the neighborhood is going to take some time since I can hear and smell them everywhere but with Mittens' help I should be able to get use to them, but if they got anywhere NEAR hurting Mittens they would pay dearly. Penny was finally free from her busy life as an actress and could have fun for once, she hung out with friends, especially Amy, the girl next door, but I didn't mind. It gave me more time to spend with Mittens to walk, talk, or play.

"Hey, hun!" called Mittens

"Yeah!"

"Could you come here for a sec!"

"Sure!"

I walked towards the kitchen where Mittens was calling me from, which is also where we slept at night. When I got to the kitchen Mittens was laying on the bed we shared and she looked a little unwell

"Mittens! Are you alright, you don't look so good?"

"Yeah, cause _every_ women want to hear that" said Mittens sarcaticly

"Mittens this is serious, I'm getting Penny and you are going to the vet!"

"Bolt, I'm fi-" Mittens hurls on the floor "-ready to go when you are"

I rushed up the stairs and into Penny's room where she was texting on her Iphone

"Penny! Come quick!" I said but all she herd was *bark* *bark*

"What is it boy?" asked Penny looking at Bolt

I turned around and urged her to follow me then ran downstairs to the kitchen, when we got there Mittens was still laying on the bed with her head down, Penny knelt down beside her

"Hey there girl, are you feeling alright?" asked Penny and Mittens just let out a pained meow confiming she wasn't feeling well

"I got to get you to a vet. Mom!" Penny called

"Yes dear!"

"Mittens is sick!"

Penny's mom walked into the kitchen "Oh my, I'll make a vets appointment." she then picked up a phone and called a number on the fridge

"Yes, hello. This is Sharey **(I don't know her name) **I'm calling to make an appointment for my cat today, her name's Mittens, and I need to get her in as soon as possible. Great, thank you. Alright Penny, get Mittens in the car we're leaving"

Penny put Mittens into the cat carrier and I jumped in with her, If they thought I wasn't coming with, they were dead wrong

"Bolt, No! Get out!" Penny comanded but I ignored her and layed my head on Mittens'

*sigh* "Mom!"

"What!"

"Bolt won't get out of the carrier!"

"Fine we'll take him with us we don't have time fot this!"

I smiled to myself at my small victory as Penny loaded us into the car and we were off to the vet. When we got there there was a small wait because there were 2 dogs ahead of use, they gave me strang looks when they saw me with Mittens but I ignored them, about ten minutes later Mittens was called and I had to let her go into the back to get checked so I waited in the lobby with Penny's mom. 2 minutes after this the door to the front of the building opened with a jingle from the bell and Amy from next door walked in with her dog, a female white sheppard, but I paid it no mind. She talked to the lady at the desk and when she turned and saw Penny's mom she walked over to us

"Hi Ms. Forrester! What are you doing here?" she asked

"Hi Amy, Mittens wasn't feeling so well so we brought her in, shi's in there now with Penny"

"I'm sorry to hear that" Then she looks at me "Hey Bolty! How are you?"

I let out a small whine not taking my eyes off the door leading to the back room

"Hey Bolt I have someone here, and she would love to meet ya" Then Amy brought her dog over to me "Bolt, this is Cindy"

Cindy walked up to me and eyed me up and down before she smiled and wagged her tail "Hi!" she yipped

Not wanting to be rude I gave a smile back and greeted her "Hi, I'm Bolt"

"I know, I use to watch your show untill the brought aleins into it"

"Really? What did you think of it?"

"It was great! You were so brave and strong and smart, you were just amazing!" ahe listed while circling me

"Actually those were all just special effects I'm not really that strong"

"I know but you were still pretty brave"

"Well thanks, but that's all over now. I retired and now I'm spending my life with Mittens."

"Who's Mittens?"

Then the back door opened up and Penny came out carrying Mittens in her arms, I rushed over to her and started yipping to see Mittens

"Alright, alright, calm down Bolt" said Penny crouching so I could see my mate

"Hey sweetie, how are you? I asked

"I'm fine hun, just a little bug, should be over by tomarrow"

"That's great!"

Then Cindy walked up to my side and cleared her throat

"Oh, Mittens, this is Cindy. Cindy this is my mate Mittens"

"She's your mate!" Cindy asked

"Yeah, what about it" I asked

"Um, you know she's a cat right?"

"Yeah I'm a cat, whats so bad about that"

"Well, it's just a cat and a dog aren't suppose to be mates, we're suppose to hate each-other"

"Well not us, no dog will seperate me from my Mittens"

_'We'll see about that'_ thought Cindy, "We'll congrates to you both, I'll see you soon" '_REAL soon'_

Cindy walked back to her owner, while Penny and Amy were talking, I snuggled with Mittens when I overherd Penny inviting Amy and Cindy over to her house then Cindy's yips of joy, but before I could hear more I drifted off to sleep in my mates warm fur

***Cindy's POV* **

_Perfect! When I go over to Bolt's house all I have to do is give Mittens a little show so that she leaves Bolt and he'll come crawling to me!_

**(A/N) Well theres Cindy! Spoiler Alert! Up next Cindy puts her plan into action! Will Mittens see past Cindy's charade ****or will Bolt's heart be torn from his chest? Find out NEXT**

**Did you think Mittens was pregnant at first? Tell me if ya did!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Break Up

**(A/N) Yes! All the reviews say that everybody thought Mittens was pregnant at first but don't worry I will make it obvious when Bolt and Mittens go to have alittle 'fun', but I will NOT be making a sex scene, I don't care if there in other stories I don't really write them.**

**Also I have created a poll so if you would please go to my profile and vote I would appreciate it.**

***The Next Day - Cindy's POV***

Finally! It's time to go over to Bolt's house and time for me to completly destroy his relationship with that flea bitten _cat, _How she managed to get Bolt in the first place I will never know. But as soon as she sees Bolt 'betray' her it's smooth sail'in. Amy and I walked down the sidewalk from our house to Bolt's and when we got to the front porch Amy rung the door bell, I could here Bolt barking inside, what a goof-ball, Penny opened the door and greeted Amy and I but I just walked past her inside to see Bolt.

"Hey Bolt, you in here!" I called

"Yeah, in the kitchen" he called back

When I walkede into the kitchen I found Bolt and Mittens snuggling together in a large bed, the sight of him with Mittens made me want to hurl. _Does she ever leave him alone? _I fakede a smile to so they wouldn't get suspicious when I greeted them.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Cindy, How you doin?" asked Mittens

"I'm fine how about you?" _Go jump in a hole! _

"I'm good, Bolt here is takin me on a walk later"

"Well insint that sweet" _Barf!_

"Anything for my alley cat" said Bolt rubbing his head on Mittens

"Alley cat?"

"Yeah, it's Bolt's pet name for me, it's clever since we actually first met when I was an 'alley cat' in New York"

"New York!, Wht were you there?"

"I lived there, Bolt got lost and I helped him get home, but somewhere along the way we fell for each other"

"So you guys went completly across the country?"

"Yep"

_This might be alittle more difficult than I thought, but I'll be damed if I lose Bolt to an alley cat. But how am I suppose to get Mittens away from Bolt?... Yarn! Cats love yarn! So all I have to do is distract her._

"Hey Mittens, you wanna hang out? Have alittle girl time?"

"Umm... I don't know..."

"Go on Mittens, we can snuggle later, go have some fun" said Bolt licking her cheek

"Alright Bolt, I'll see you soon" said Mittens giving a wink which made Bolt turn red and chuckle nervously

Imagining what she implied made me sick! A dog and a cat mating! It's ludicris! Well, at least I get to distract Mittens so I can get to Bolt. I led Mittens into the living room and found a basket full of yarn next to the couch. _Perfect. _I grabbed a ball of yarn in my mouth and right when Mittens turned the corner I rolled it out into the middle of the room. Mitten instincts took over like a charm when she pounced onto the yarn swating it around and setting her own trap with the loose yarn. While she was tangeling herself I came up with a new idea, If Mittens got stuck I could use that time to trick Bolt into thinking Mittens was mean to me and when he trys to comfort me and when I hear Mittens get loose and head for us I'll kiss him just in time for Mittens to see and when she does I'll act like Bolt kissed me.

When she was partially tangled I walked by making sure she saw me

"Hey Cindy where did you go?" asked Mittens

"Well I was waiting for you by the stairs but it looks like you got sidetracked"

"Oh! Sorry Cindy, here I'll stop"

"Nah, it's alright I understand, it's a cat thing, I'm gunna get a drink so get me when your done"

"Alright just give me a sec"

I ran into the kitchen faking tears and ran past Bolt, When he saw me he ran after me calling my name to see if I was alright, I ran into a corner and slumpted down faking more tears

"Cindy, whats wrong?" asked Bolt trying to comfort her

"M-M-Mittens was m-m-mean to me"

"Mittens? Why would Mittens be mean to you?"

"I-I don't know, she said that she doesn't like me, that she doesn't want me anywhere near her or you"

"That doesn't sound like Mittens, she's always so nice to people, why would you be any diffrent"

"I know why, she's jealous"

"Jealous?"

"Yeah, she's jealous because there's a new dog around, she hates me" I said fakeing more tears

"Hey now calm down, I'll talk to Mittens about it okay?" Bolt leaned into me and gave me a hug, then I herd Mittens's paws on the wood floor heading towards us so I quickly looked up and kissed Bolt right on the lips

"Hey Cind-"

I quickly backed away "Bolt what are you doing!" I yelled

"Huh, wait, what!" Bolt screamed

"You kissed me!" I screamed

"Bolt... how could you" said Mittens starting to cry

"What! No I didn't she kissed ME!"

"Why would I kiss you! You're with Mittens!"

"Mittens, I swear, I didn't kiss her!"

"Just, SHUT UP BOLT! I don't want to hear you, I HATE YOU!" screamed Mittens running away

"Mittens, wait!" Bolt yelled but she was already gone

Bolt then looked at the floor as he started to cry, this was the perfect time to comfort him. I walked up to his side and rubbed my head against him, but what happened next I completly didn't expect. Bolt instantly stopped crying and snapped his jaws at me growling in hatred

"You! This is all your fault!"

"Now Bolt I was just-"

"I don't care! You set me up and now Mittens hates me! If you ever come near me or Mittens again I will rip out you throat, GOT IT!"

I was so scared I couldn't speak, I was shaking violently and my eyes where as wide as they could get. My plan hadn't worked at all, in fact it went in the complete oppisite of what I intended, and it hurt, it hurt ALOT. I started to tear-up so I just tucked my tail between my legs and ran to look for somwhere to hide. In the distance I could hear bolt calling out Mittens' name, looking for her.

I messed up big time... I ruined his life with MY jealousy... so I was going to have to fix it. I ran out of my hiding place making sure to stay away from Bolt and began calling Mittenss name.

**(A/N) Cindy has ruined Bolt and Mittens' relationship, but can she fix it, will Mittens come back to Bolt once she learns the truth or will she have already found someone else?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Good Luck

**Hello Everybody! I'm so sorry I've been gone for soooo long but I assure you this story isn't dead now I have a VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! I've been gone for awhile and during that time I have decided to change some of the previous comments I've made such as in the end of the last chapter when i asked if Mittens found someone else yeah forget about that this is what happens...**

***Mittens' POV***

I can't believe Bolt would do that to me, he said he loved me. I should have known he would go after that damn she-dog as soon as I saw her. Of cource he would want her more than me she's a dog, and I'm just a stray

"Well helllllo, what'cha doin' here sweetheart" asked a semi-deep voice **(Imagen the voice from the cat that played as the Green Eyed Man's henchcat)**

"Who's there!" I yelled

"Oh pardon me" a black cat jumps off the fence and lands infront of me "the name's Leo, and you are?"

"Mittens" I answered

"Well Mittens, whatr'ya doin' in an alley like this when you're wearing a collar like that?"

"I was just clearing my head, I neaded some fresh air" I semi-lied

"Uh-hu, well as long as your here maybe you could come by my place, I got some food stashed there" he said with a sugestive grin

"No thank you, I should probably get back before my owner starts looking for me" 'Plus your kinda creeping me out' I added in my head

I turned around and started to walk back home but 'Leo' jumped infront of me

"Com'on you could spare a couple minutes besides you looked pretty upset about somethin so maybe I can cheer ya' up" he said with another one of those weird grins

"I would feel much better if I could just go home" I said while trying to walk past him

"Listen, I'm tryin' to be nice about this so either you come with me now or I get alittle aggresive!" He yelled while walking toward me all 'friendly' tone gone

"Yeah right! Like I would go anywhere with someone like you!" I spat

"Fine have it your way!" and with that he pounced at me tackling me to the ground I managed to swipe him across the face but there was one crucial thing I forgot...

No claws

"Well, well, well, kitty _doesn't _got claws"

'Seriously now he starts making bad puns?' I thought while sruggling from his grip but he was much stronger than me, he flips me over so that I'm on my stomach and starts to get closer... oh god...

'HE'S TRYING TO RAPE ME!' my mind screamed I struggled even harder than before but it was no use he had me pined with no way out so I did the only thing I could so, scream

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

***Cindy's POV***

I was in the backyard searching for Mittens to try and fix my mistake when I herd her voice cry out into the empty night sky, she sounded like she was in trouble so I ran as fast as I could down the alley-way I herd the scream come from and what I saw caused me to freeze in place... before turning into complete rage

"Hey!" I barked causing the cat that was pining Mittens to look up and freeze in his place when he saw me "Leave her alone!" I yelled while charging at the cat tackling him to the ground before he even got out a responce, once he got to his feet he turned tail and ran like hell untill he was out of sight, I didn't turn around untill I was sure he was gone and when I did I felt even more guilty than I did a few minutes ago. Mittens was still lying on the ground her paws covering her eyes and tears streaming down her face, shaking violently, whatever that cat was about to do I could tell was the most frightening thing she had ever seen and if I were in her possition I would propably be the same way, eventually I got out of that little guilt rut enough to try to help Mittens

"Mittens, are you okay?"

"Is he gone?" she asked in a trembeling voice

"Yeah, he's gone and most likely will not be coming back"

The next thing that happened was so fast I didn't even get to blink before Mittens had her paws raped around me sobbing into my fur crying out "Thank you!" but once I compossed myself I sighed before saying

"You really shouldn't be thanking me, it's pretty much my fault this happened"

"What'dya mean this is your fault"

"Ya see, I tricked Bolt into that kiss so that it would look like he was cheating on you, and then you would dump him and I was hoping I could catch him on the rebound, but it didn't really go as I planed and ended up with Bolt hating my guts"

Mittens was about to respond but before she could we both herd a familier voice call out "Mittens!" before turning to see Bolt running towards us he probably herd the scream too, he was looking right at me with hate filling his eyes, but right before I could respond he lept over me landing infront of Mittens and taking a defencive stance growling and baring his teeth

"I told you to stay away from her!" He barked

"Bolt calm down I was ju-" I was cut off

"No! I told you to stay away!" he growled ready to attack

"Bolt wait! Cindy was helping me!" Mittens barged in

"What?"

"It's true! This cat tried to-" Mittens didn't finish so I decided to finish for her

"Some cat tried to rape her so I chased him off"

"What! Mittens are you alright?"

"I'm fine Bolt, thanks to Cindy"

Bolt looked at me first with anger but softened slightly

"Thank you for saving Mittens, but you still aren't forgiven for tricking Mittens and I"

"I didn't expect to, but you are more loyal than I thought so I decided to try and fix my mistake, that's pretty much the only reason I herd Mittens' scream. I've already confessed to Mittens but right after I did you showed up"

"It's true Bolt, and I forgive you for that little misshap, But Cindy I don't want you anywhere near Bolt from now on, got it"

"I understand, and don't worry with this guy around you don't have to worry about anybody stealing him from you"

"CINDY! WHERE ARE YOU GIRL!" Amy called

"I gotta go before Amy gets upset, bye guys and good luck"

**(A/N) Ok! that's the end of this chaapter, I know it's short and not very good but it's been sooo long since my last update I just needed to get it out speaking of bad chapters I have gotten a review from _Heartless Demon Wolf _saying that my chapters seemed rushed and Mittens was WAY too OOC both of these are true but now that I've got my own laptop I will work on slowing down and writing higher quality work. Thank you for the tips and I will gladly take you up on your offer of help, please REVIEW and have a nice day!**

**WARNING: UPDATES WILL BE SLOW DUE TO SCHOOL AND FOOTBALL PRACTICE/GAMES**


End file.
